Betrayal of Friends
by PurpleRockShooter
Summary: Luna got all of Mikan's friends to leave her and, for her to suffer, takes Natsume as well. But when a new student comes to join her class, Will he stay by Mikan's side, or go to Luna's and how far will Mikan's fall into darkness? And will the new boy fight with her through her battles? (I'm not good at summary's, and this is my first story.) Enjoy?
1. What Did I Do?

**Author's note: Hey guys, this is my first story, and I did have some... trouble... uploading this. I hope you enjoy this story, It might be bad though, please do not leave rude comments. I do not own Gakuen Alice, also some characters might be from different animes. Sorry...**

**Chapter 1: What Did I Do?**

**Normal POV:** *Beep Beep Beep Beep Be-*

Mikan rolled over and pressed the snooze button and mumbled to herself, "Five more minutes..." Her eyes widened as she shot out of her bed and looked back at the alarm clock. 7:30 A.M.

"OH MY GOD, I'M GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" She screamed as she fell out of her bed. She got up from the floor and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower, got dressed, did her hair, got her bag, and ran out her door.

She was running as fast as she could to class, when she got there the bell rang, right when she opened the door, too.

"Your late, yet again, Ms. Sakura..." Said a deep, angry voice. Mikan shivered and looked up to see the teacher she hated the most. Jin-Jin. She ran to her seat without saying anything and put her head on the desk.

"Wow Mikan, you must really love being late. That's the fifth time this week!" a girl laughed. Mikan looked up to see who it was, it was none other than Luna, the girl who hated Mikan's guts.

_**Mikan's POV:**_

"Shut up Luna!" I said as I turned back to Jin-Jin. I really don't get why Luna hates me so much. I don't even care though, as long as I have my friends, I'm fine!

**_-Bell rings, Time for lunch-_**

I was really hungry but I didn't get much... being a single star is rough. Must be nice to be a Three star... OH WAIT! Hotaru can get me lunch! I ran up to her and screamed her name with a big smile on my face, "HOTARUUUUUUU!"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Ow! Why does the so that to me all the time?!

"Stay away from me ugly." Hotaru said with a cold, icy tone. I was shocked at what she just said. She could be mean, but she sounded like she meant that.

"Hotaru...*sniff* why would you do that?" I sobbed as I rubbed the bump that was on my head. I looked up and saw that she was just staring at me with what looked like hate in her eyes. I stopped sobbing and got up and right when I was going to say something, Luna had to come and make things worse.

"She obviously doesn't want you to be around her, Mikan. I think you have annoyed her enough today." She said as she turned to Hotaru and said, "Let's leave this loser." She followed her to a table and left me alone.

"What... Hotaru... you don't really hate me, do you?" I said quietly to myself. My eyes began to water, and I got up and ran back to my dorm.

_**Normal POV:**_

Mikan was back in her room, on her bed crying her eyes out. Why would Hotaru, her best friend, betray her and go to Luna's side? Did Mikan really annoy Hotaru that much to where she wanted nothing to do with her? But she was always the same... What happened?

~The Next Day~

Mikan was on her way to class, trying to forget what had happened the day before, when she saw Ruka-pyon walking alone. She smiled and ran to catch up with him, but when she was about 3 meters close, Ruka turned and looked really angry. Mikan stopped and said, " What's wrong Ruka-Py-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT IDIOT!" Ruka shouted. She froze in fear, her eyes wide with tears threatening to fall. Ruka, not caring about how she felt at this point said to her, with anger and hate in his voice, "Leave me alone you annoying freak." With that he turned and walked away.

Mikan stood there, shocked that someone as nice at Ruka-pyon, would call her something as mean as that. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she fell to the ground and started to cry her eyes out.

_'What did I do? Please forgive me for what ever I did... Please!'_ She cried and cried until the bell rang for class to start. She slowly got up and started to walk to class, tears still rolling down her checks.

When she got to the door, she wiped her tears away, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

**_~END OF CHAPTER ONE~_**

**Author's note: I'M SO SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS BAD! GOMEN GOMEN! I'm new to this, and I was trying to make it as good as I could. Please review. I'm not sure if I want to continue or not... Tell me if you want me to or not. I really appreciate it (Also sorry for my spelling errors if there were any, which I have no doubt that there are...and if the story itself sucks...)**

**Gomen~**


	2. You Too?

**Author's Note: I'm still not really sure if I should continue this story or not. But I am new, maybe it won't be so bad! ^-^ I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 2: You too?**

**Normal POV:**

Mikan took a deep breath and opened the door. And the moment she did everything went silent. All eyes were on her, which made her really nerviest.

**_'Why are they all looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?'_**

She looked at Hotaru, who just looked away in disgust. Mikan then looked to Ruka-Pyon and he just stared back at her with the same hate and anger in his eyes. She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes as tears began to form, and walked to her seat.

And not a moment later, the door came bursting open with none other than Mr. Narumi! Wearing his... weird clothes... again.

"Goooooood~ Morning everyone! Today were going to do a fun activity!" He sang as he skipped to the podium. Everyone shrugged. Some said "Boo!" or "Boring!", all but Ruka, Hotaru, Luna, and Natsume. All of then just sat in the back talking about who knows what. All but Natsume, he just sat there with his manga on his face. Mikan, just sat there, crying to herself and didn't even notice that Narumi Sensei was even there. But he saw her and was kind of shocked that she was in the state that she was.

**Narumi Sensei's POV:**

When I got into the classroom, I was pretty bumbed out! I mean aren't these kids supposed to be happy about having an activity to do instead of work?! Jezz... these kids are just too much! At least Mikan-Chan is always- ... Is she ok? She looks kind of sick! Or maybe she is just having a bad day? No, no she would never be like that, even if she was having a bad day! I have to do something... Maybe if I...

"Ehem! Now everyone, I want you out in the garden so we can start our activity. If your not accounted for, point will be taken off and you will lose a star!" I said fast, I don't want anyone in here while I'm talking to Mikan. Something might be wrong.

**Normal POV:**

Everyone walked out of the classroom, when almost everyone was out, Mikan got up, her bangs still covering her face, when " Mikan-chan, when need to talk." She turned to see Narumi Sensei was staring at her with concern and worry in his eyes. She finally broke and fell onto her knees saying over and over:

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry..." she kept saying that while tears were sliding down her face onto her knees and the floor. Not knowing what was wrong, Narumi Sensei walked to the little girl and gave her a hug.

"What's the matter Mikan! Did something happen? Are you hurt? Or sick? What's wrong!" He pleaded and let go of her.

Mikan looked up at him and told him everything.

_**~Outside~**_

"Really? We come here to do an activity and that gay teacher doesn't even come? What a dumb teacher." Said Luna. Ruka and Hotaru nodded in agreement. Natsume just sat up in a tree reading his manga. All th other students just sat around talking about games or what the activity might be about.

"Hey, Sumire!" Called Ruka to the bossy cat girl. She instantly turned around and ran to him, She was after all the leader of the Ruka and Natsume fan club.

"Yes Ruka? What can I do for you?" She said in a calm tone.

"Luna wants to talk to you." He said pointing to her.

"O-ok. What do you want?!" Luna turned to Sumire and whispered "It's about Mikan..."

_**~Back Inside~**_

Narumi Sensei was shocked at the story Mikan had just finished telling him. Questions filled his mind, but he didn't dare ask her anything, he didn't want her to get more upset. He stood up and put his hand out to help her up. Mikan, still crying but a little less now, took it and they walked outside.

When they got outside everyone was looking at her and Narumi. She looked down, terrified of their gazes.

_**'Why does this keep happening!?**__**What did I do for them all to just treat me like this?'**_

She was about to walk over to a tree when someone pushed her down, flat on her butt. Mikan gasped in pain until something pinned her to the ground screaming,

"HOW COULD YOU!"

Mikan looked up to see Sumire, with anger, hate, and a hint of sorrow in her eyes. Mikan struggled to say anything before her so called "Sister" started to scratch her face with her little cat claws.

"HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT WE WERE SISTERS AND YOU JUST TALK ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK! YOUR NOT MY SISTER ANYMORE YOU BITCH!" She screamed at her, still scratching up her face. Finally Narumi Sensei pulled Sumire off and dragged her inside to yell at her about what she had just done.

**Mikan's POV:**

_**'What is going on?!'**_ I thought while stood up slowly and put my hand on my face, I can feel the marks she left... When I pulled me hand away there was some blood, I guess they were pretty deep if they hurt this much. Why would she do this to me? And I NEVER talked about her behind her back! She's my friend why would I ever do that to her! What did I do for you all to hate me? Please forgive me... I can't see very well, I feel dizzy...

I started to walk back to my dorm, all my classmates and some of my friends were calling me names on the way back, some even threw rocks at me, all my old friends were now Luna's friends, not mine. My heart is too broken for me to even think right now. On my way back, I started to cry, really hard. I can't take it anymore, I don't understand what I did wrong. First Hotaru, then Ruka, now Sumire and everyone else? That's when It hit me. _**'Does Natsume hate me too?!'**_

**Author's note: I know this chapter was kind of suckish, I'm really tired though. =.= And Im new to writing. Please forgive me if this wasn't good... I'll do my best next time! I promise! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. All Alone and A Voice in The Dark

**Authors note: Thank you all who reviewed and favorite my story! It really means a lot to me! This was my very first story and to all the people that like my story, I will try my very best to make this story good! Thank you!**

**Chapter Three: All Alone and A Voice in The Dark.**

_**~The Next Day~**_

**Normal POV:**

*Beep Beep Beep Beep ...*

Mikan pressed the snooze button and sat on her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she did last night and from the day before, when Sumire beat Mikan up.

She slowly got up from her bed and went to her bathroom to take a shower, but instead she looked into the mirror to see all the scratches on her face.

**_'Why? Why? Why?'_** She asked herself so many times. When her alarm went off again, she went over to it and unplugged it, picked it up, opened her window, and threw it onto the concrete. Mikan just sat there and stared at what she had just done.

**_'It did something wrong, so you have to break it.'_**

She convinced herself the day before that she DID do something wrong. But what? Mikan never spoke about Sumire behind her back...

She shook it off and got ready for school. Still wondering if the boy she loved, hated her.

_**~In The Hallway~**_

**Mikan's POV:**

When I was walking to my classroom, I could hear people whisper about what happened about between me and Sumire. I started to walk faster, I don't want to hear about that! I have scars from that painful event.

I was still speed walking and by the time I got to my classroom door, Luna, Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, and all my old friends were there. And Luna just has to make things worse, Right?!

"Wow Mikan, your her early for once in your life! Congrats, loser." She laughed, and the others followed. I can't believe this! I hate her so much! It must be her fault that my friends hate me! I was so mad! I just walked into my class, I would try to beat her up, but I don't want to get in trouble and lose my only star. That would be another thing Luna would make fun of me for...

**Normal POV:**

Mikan walked into class only to find Natsume sitting in the back, reading his manga. She walked up to her seat and sat down, she then turned to Natsume. "Natsu-"

"Shut up. Don't talk to me, Idiot." Her eyes widened and she stared at him, while he was glaring back at her. Her heart isn't just broken or shattered. It's gone. Then the door swung open and something jumped onto Natsume's shoulders.

"Natsume-Kun~ 3" Said a very familiar voice. Mikan's eyes widened even more to see that Luna was hugging Natsume like she owned him! She looked away and just stared at her paper while tears began to form. Then the classroom started to fill up with her class mates.

***RIIIINNNGGGGGG***

_**~Class Has Started~**_

***TIME SKIP NOT DOIN THAT***

After class was over everyone had left, all but two. Mikan looked up to see Luna staring at her with a sharp glare. Mikan jumped up and started to walk to the door, but she got stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist and spun her around. BAM She felt something hard hit her face, BAM again, and again. Luna was punching her in the face! She fell to floor in pain and started to sob.

"You think you still have a chance don't you? You think that all your friends are going to come back to you? Well I'm going to make sure that you suffer alone. I hated you the moment I saw your ugly face!" She screamed to Mikan and started kicking her ribs.

"Stop! Please stop Luna!" She wailed, but she kept kicking her until she heard someone coming.

"Your lucky this time. See you later, Bitch." She laughed as she walked out of the classroom, leaving Mikan alone, on the floor with a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Why are you doing this!" She cried as she curled up into a ball. She cried and cried until she fainted from exastion. She's alone, in the dark.

~An Hour Later~

When she woke up, she as still in the same place. It was dark outside and she couldn't see very well, with a black eye just made it even harder to see. She was still to exhausted and was about to faint again, but then she heard a voice saying smoothly,

"Your going to be Ok, I promise." Then everything went black.

_**~END OF CHAPTER~**_

**Authors note: Ok I know it might not be very good, I just heard news that a good friend of mine's brother died in a car accident and that was the day before New Years. It's a pretty tough time right now. Please Rate and Review! Sorry if it wasn't that good. I'll try to update soon.**


	4. Thank you

**Author's note: Hey guys, this chapter might be a little short, I noticed that the first couple were pretty short, I'll try my best to make this one longer.**

**Also Thank you AnimeMango! That's really nice! And you'll see soon who it was!**

**xXTo-TheBeautiful-SeraphimXx: Thank you for reading my story! And thank you for motivating me to write this story!**

**Thank you all who reviewed! It really means a lot to me when you tell me how I'm doing! I do not own Gakuen Alice! Or the new character that will appear in this chapter! He is from an anime that I don't own. (Can't say what anime, it will spoil it!)**

**Chapter Four: Thank you.**

**Mikan's POV:**

When I woke up again, I was in the nurses office on a bed. I looked outside the window and noticed that it was really dark out side, too. **_'Why am I here?'_** Then I remembered all the things that had happened the past couple of days._** 'Right... Luna beat me up...'**_ I sat up and winced in pain as I arched my back, my ribs were bruised pretty badly. It made it really hard to breath.

"Finally, your awake." Said a voice. I looked up to look around the room to see a boy, about my age(14), maybe a little older, with silver hair and had light purple eyes. They looked very kind, but strong. He was also really handsome and he looked really tough. He kind of resembled Natsume in a way... I just sat there looking up at him like an idiot until he gave me a weird look.

"You've been asleep for a day, you know? You should go back if your feeling better." The strange boy said as he turned to the door, just about to leave. Suddenly, I realized that he was the one that saved me yesterday. I didn't know what to say! Without thinking I blurted out "Thank you!" and then covered my mouth with my hands. He stopped and looked at me, and smiled a really light smile. I felt my face get a little warm, and then he opened the door and left.

_**'Who was that?'**_ I thought, _**'I've never seen him before... Weird.'**_I got up and got all my stuff before I went back to my room.

**~Next day~**

**Normal POV:**

Mikan woke up the next morning and remembered that boy again. But she just shook it off, she can't be thinking about some boy she only met once! She had to think of how to keep herself safe from Luna and her ex-friends... She sighed and got ready for school, when she looked over at a picture of her and Hotaru. She started to cry a little bit, but stopped herself and told herself that she doesn't need her anymore. Not someone that would backstab her like she did.

She got all of her things and left her room, only to find a group of her classmates outside her door. All of them started calling her names and throwing things at her and laughing at her. She didn't do anything though, she only started to walk to class, and tried to ignore all of them. But it hurt too much and she started running to her classroom.

**~In Class~**

She finally got to class, Mikan lost all of the people that were harassing her, and felt a little better now that they were gone. She looked at the door, and opened it. Everyone was already there, but she wasn't late. She got there right on time.

_***RRIIIINNNNNNGGGG***_

Mikan ran to her seat, only to be tripped by none other than Ruka. "Ow!" she yelped when she hit her head on the desk. Everyone started to laugh and called her "The Ugly Idiot." She grunted her teeth, got up and took her seat. Her bangs covered her face so she could hide her tears from showing.

And just as usual, the door swung open with Narumi Sensei skipping and singing to the podium. He looked at Mikan, who still had her bangs covering her face. He sighed, but got happy again! **WTF?**

"Gooooood Morning everybody! I have great news everyone!" He sang out and spun around to indicate how happy he was.

(too happy if u ask me 0.0) Everyone looked up, except Natsume, Hotaru and Mikan. Natsume, like always, had his manga over his head, and Hotaru was looking at pictures to blackmail. And Mikan put her head down.

"We have a new student joining our class! Please give him a warm welcome!" Narumi Sensei said as he motioned to the door. Mikan still didn't look up, she was to upset to even notice what Narumi was talking about.

The door opened and all the girls went crazy! (all but 3) And a lot of boys envied him. The boy walked to the front, but didn't say anything.

"Go on little one, Introduce yourself." Narumi smiled at the boy. But he just stared at the teacher for a moment, then turned to the class. "Zero Kiryu." Was all he said. EVERYONE WENT NUTSSSSSSSSS! All of them started asking him questions like:

"What's your alice?"

"Do you have a Girlfriend?"

"What class are you in?"

Zero sighed, " I have a Blood bending alice, no I don't, and D.A." Everyone was silent. No one moved and no one spoke. Out of hesitation, Narumi Sensei walked up to the new student, "Y-you can go and pick your seat."

"Hn." was all he said in replay as he looked at all the empty desks.

"Sit here!"

"No you don't want to sit next to her! Sit me~"

"Please sit with me! I'll do anything!"

All the girls screamed. But then Zero looked straight at a girl that was sitting by herself, with no one around her. He immediately recognized her brown hair, and walked straight to the desk on her left.

"WHAT?!"

"Why her?!"

"Yeah she's ugly and stupid!"

"Zero-kun, come and sit with me, you don't want to sit with that loser." Said Luna. Zero looked at her, "Hn." then faced the front and opened his notebook. This angered Luna so much! She didn't want anyone near Mikan, she wanted her to be alone forever!

"Ok class! Lets begin! Now today-" Narumi went on with his teaching and everyone went back to writing notes or doing their work.

"Hey, what's wrong? You still feel sick or something?" Zero said as he poked Mikan's shoulder. She still didn't move, this kind of pissed him. So he got his pen and started poking her head and just kept doing that for about a minute. Finally she raised her head and faced him, "Would you kno-" Mikan stopped and just stared at him with wide eyes.

"You gonna sit there and just stare at me all day?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" she yelled, but not too loud, she didn't want to get in trouble for speaking out.

"Hn." Zero sat up and started taking notes on the lesson, and so did Mikan. Not knowing that someone in the back had their eyes on them.

~End of Class~

Normal POV:

Right when the bell rang, Mikan made sure that she was out of there before Luna, or anyone else, could get to her. Totally forgetting Zero... She was speed walking down the hallway when there was a group of people blocking the hallway. They were Ruka, Luna, Hotaru, Natsume, Sumire and all of her old friends. She turned and prayed that they wouldn't notice her.

"Hey its "The Ugly Idiot!" Ha!" screamed Ruka. 'Great, they saw me...' Thought Mikan as she speed up to keep distance from them. "Oi, Sumire, go and get Ugly for us so we can teach her a lesson!" Mikan started running for her life!

_**'Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope!'**_ she thought while she was running. She turned around to see Sumire was right behind her! "OH, HELL NO!" Mikan shouted and threw all the books that she was carrying at her, which hit her face making her stop and cover her face because of the pain. Mikan was still running until someone crabbed her waist and pulled her into a closet.

"What are y-" She was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Shut up! Their going to find you if you keep making noise!" Hissed a voice. Mikan realized that it was that boy, and she calmed herself down. After they heard Sumire get up and the sound of her footsteps faded, he let go of her mouth, but still had her in a weird position.

"Thank you again. uhh... can you let me go?" She looked at him with a weird look. He only stared back at her, expressionless. Finally he let go and just stood there while she moved away from him.

_**~Silence~**_

_**'This is really awkward...**_' Thought Mikan. She looked at him, who was still staring at her. Then she remembered, she doesn't even know his name! (She wasn't paying attention when he was introduced)

"Uh.. My name is Mikan Sakura. What's yours?" She smiled a weak smile. He sighed, making Mikan sweat drop.

"It's Zero Kiryu, weren't you paying attention? _Baka~"_

"Don't call me that!"

"Ok, fine. So tell me why were you running?" he asked as he leaned against the wall. She only looked down at the ground. Then back up at him, but with eyes filled with pain, hurt, and sadness. Zero's eyes widened at this, he quickly pulled her in his arms, and hugged her tightly.

"Remember what I told you when you were on the floor in that room?"

"Wha-"

"It's going to be Ok, I promise. And I meant that. It will be ok." He hugged her even tighter to let her know that it was really going to be ok. Mikan started to cry, not because she was sad, but because she was really happy that someone could be here for her when all of this is happening.

"Thank you, Zero."

_**~END OF CHAPTER~**_

**Authors note: OMFG THAT TOOK FOREVER! I'm really sorry if it turned out bad, I was in a huge hurry because I had to go to church and then I had to go shopping for food and it's just really crazy at my house right now! Also I didn't make this a crossover because it's just... I only wanted that one character in this story, I didn't want it to become a vampire story. Just him having an Alice and that's it. ALSO PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ANY SPELLING ERRORS OR IF I USED WRONG GRAMMAR! **

**The anime Zero Kiryu is from is Vampire Knights. I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it was bad! Gomen, Gomen!**


	5. Jealousy?

**Author's note: PLEASE, PLEASE READ THIS NOTE! I might not be updating as I do (twice a day) that much anymore, my Christmas break is coming to an end, and school starts again. Thing is... I'm getting my scores on my Finals and if their bad, I lose my computer. IM 13 SO THEY CAN TAKE MY STUFF STILL YOU KNOW!? So I'm going to try my best to update when I can.**

**Thanks to everyone who likes this story! I means alot to me that people like this story, I try really hard to make it good!**

**Thanks to xXemotionlessgurlXx for motivating me and for being a good friend!**

**And everyone I mentioned in the last chapter, Thanks again to you as well!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review, and yes I will make Luna suffer! She will pay a price! But all in good time! Be patient! I'm glad you like my story and I'm alright if you guys cuss on the reviews, I cuss a lot too. x3**

**YOSH! LETS START! I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME! (sadly... ;-;)**

**Chapter Five: Jealousy?**

**Normal POV:**

***RIIIINNNNNGGGG***

Mikan and Zero were still in the closet when the bell rang for lunch. Zero had let go of her after she stopped crying, and started talking to her and got her to laugh a few times. They opened the door and made sure no one was in the hallway to see them come out of the closet. That would be weird if you saw a boy and a girl come out of a closet, wouldn't it?

When the cost was clear, they made their way to the lunchroom without saying a single word. Zero was being his calm self, while Mikan was trying to stay calm before she has to deal with them again. They stopped at the door to the lunchroom to let Mikan take a deep breath to prepare herself for all the names she might be called and all of that shit that Luna has been plotting for her.

"It's going to be ok, Mikan. Just stay behind me, I'll protect you." Zero said with no hesitation. She looked up at him, being he is a little taller than her, and gave a quick nod before she stepped behind him.

"L-lets go."

"Hm."

* * *

_**~In the Lunchroom~**_

Zero opened the door and took a step inside with Mikan still behind him, and all eyes were on them. Mikan shivered in fear, Zero noticed this and took her hand into his and started to walk to the lunch line, Mikan followed him, Well it was more like she was being dragged by him.

**_'Don't walk so fast damnit!_**' She shouted in her head as she tried to catch up with him. Everyone was still watching them, some were whispering or just eating in silence. Zero, who didn't mind the stares or the gossip, kept walking to the lunch line while holding her hand. The "Bitch group" (That's what we are going to call them.) all saw this and Luna's jaw dropped, but closed as she turned to Ruka and nodded to him for him to stand up.

"Oi, Ugly!" He called out, making some people laugh. Mikan and Zero stopped, She only looked down while Zero glared at Ruka with a very dark aura around him. He froze from his gaze and sat back down in fear, and his head down. Everyone gasped at this and started to whisper about what just happened.

_**'These people are so stupid.**_' Thought Zero, "Lets go Mikan." he started to drag her to a table, after getting their food, and sat at the table right next the "Bitch Group."

"Why do we have to sit here?!" Mikan wined as she sat down next to him. He only looked at her and pointed at her food as he started to eat his. He was telling her to eat and not to talk. She nodded and started eating, though it was very weird with everyone talking about them and watching her as she ate.

_**'Why are we here? I should have just skipped lunch today!'**_ Mikan started to sweat under all the pressure.

Zero was already done and looked up. Light Purple eyes met Fiery Crimson eyes. Natsume was glaring at Zero with all his hate and anger, while Zero only stared back at them with a protective and gentle gaze. Then it hit Zero,**_'Ahh... I see, well why don't I have a little bit of fun?'_** He then turned to Mikan, rapped his arms around her neck and put his head on her shoulder. Everyone gasped and started talking, _TALKING_, about it. Mikan froze, _**'WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!'**_ she was mentally freaking out, but she just sat there frozen.

Zero looked back and saw Natsume with a very pissed off face and even more anger and hate in his eyes, and what looked like... a little bit of hurt? This was very interesting to Zero. He just smirked and let go of Mikan, who was really bright red.

"OK, lets go. I'm kind of getting sick of all the gossip and shit." He stated and grabbed Mikan by the wrist and started to drag her out of the lunchroom while she was freaking out because she didn't get to finish her lunch.

* * *

**~Outside~**

"Ow! What was that for!" shouted Zero, who was rubbing his head where Mikan had hit him.

"Why did you hug me like that?!" She screamed back, still blushing, but a little less now. He only looked up and looked at her. Mikan got caught in his gaze and was forced to look into his eyes. But he looked down and his bangs covered his face.

"I wanted to test something out. That's all." was all he had to say as he turned and started to walk to his dorm. She was going to call out to him, but the bell rang for everyone to go back to their dorms. She couldn't help but feel bad about hitting him and yelling at him. After all he just helped her and she didn't even thank him. Without him, she might not have gone to lunch or class.

"Sorry, Zero." she whispered to herself as she started to go back to her dorm. But this time, on her way back, instead of Luna, it was Natsume! Mikan froze and she turned and started walking the other way with her bangs covering her face.

"Oi, Polka." The crimson eyed jerk called out. Mikan stopped and stood still, but didn't bother to turn around. _**'Please leave me alone, please go away, please leave, please, please!'**_ she begged in her head. There was along moment of silence, until the Black Neko asked:

"Are you and the new kid together...?"

"Wh-what are you talking about!?" She turned to face him blushing like a maniac, but then her blush faded away and her eyes widened when she saw that Natsume had a sad expression on his face. There was another long pause, it made her feel really uncomfortable. She didn't want to talk to him! After all he was the one who broke her heart. She tried to walk away, but Natsume ran up to her, grabbed her wrist and spun her around, making Mikan look into his piercing red eyes.

Suddenly, there was a fast figure and the only thing that Mikan could see was Silver hair.

**SLAM!**

It was Zero and he pushed Natsume down and was on top of him with a fist in the air, ready to beat the crap out of him. But, lucky for Natsume... (goddamnit I hate myself for doing this), Mikan grabbed Zero by the arms and started begging him to let Natsume go. (I know I hate myself)

"Please Zero! Just let him go! He wasn't trying to hurt me... I think?" She stuttered on that last part, making Zero think other wise. But he did as she said and got off of him, then he grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her away from Natsume.

**_'I'm not going to let him have you._**' he was still dragging Mikan, until something pulled him back, almost enough to make him fall but he stood his ground and turned around. His eyes widened in shock to see that Natsume was holding onto Mikan's other arm! (This is where I begin to like myself again! :3) Zero pulled Mikan with all of his strength, making Natsume get close enough and when he was...

**BAM!** Zero hit him right in the face! (BURN BITCH BURN) He fell and was in shock for a moment, trying to realize what just happened. Then he slowly got up and turned to them. Mikan was behind Zero, who was staring down at him with hate and pure anger in his once gentle eyes. Natsume let his bangs cover his face and he put his hands in his pockets and just walked away to his dorm.

"Z-zero-" Mikan started but was cut off as he turned to her hugged her really tight. They said nothing, but stayed like that for about a minute until Zero finally let her go. He was ready for the lecture he was about to get about not fighting, but what he got instead shocked him.

"Thank you Zero." Mikan smiled and skipped off to her dorm. **_'Thank you for being here for me!'_**

Zero watched her go and blushed a really light shade of red, but it wasn't very see able. Then he smirked and walked to his dorm.

_**~END OF CHAPTER~**_

**Author's note: OK this one wasn't that good for me, I mean I really couldn't think about what was going to happen. Lol Sorry if you didn't really like it. I'm trying my best! Gomen, Gomen! Please forgive me for any mistakes that I made in this chapter/ story. Thank you! Please review and rate! **


	6. Alices and The DA

**Author's Note: OMG I'M SO FREAKING SORRY! I did pretty good on finals, but I had one, ONE F and I got my laptop taken away. Sorry, I let you down. v.v**

**Thanks for waiting! I'm glad you like the story. I'll try to make this chapter good, but it might be short. Gomen**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Alices and The D.A**

**Normal POV:**

Mikan woke up from the sun shining on her face. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head wishing that the sun would disappear. She was so tired and felt like crap.

It was Friday and Mikan was still thinking about what had happened with Zero and Natsume, which was three days ago(Tuesday) They haven't been at school for a while, same with Luna. Which is good, she didn't have Luna or Natsume to bully her for a while. Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire and everyone else seemed to back off, too. But why? She didn't care about them, only Zero. Then she remebered what Natsume had asked her before Zero showed up.

_**'Why would he even care if Zero and I were together? I don't even like Zero that way!'**_ She started to blush at the thought. She did only meet him a little while ago, but what is with him? He's been doing a lot for Mikan, but why? Shouldn't it be the other way around or something?

She shook her head and threw off the covers as she sat up. It was 6:47 A.M and school starts at 7:00 A.M (In 1st chapter I think?) The blushing brunette walked to her bathroom and got ready for the day, and by the time she was done there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me! Narumi! Can I talk to you for a minute, Mikan-Chan?" He said, but the last part made him sound serious.

"H-hai, just a minute." Mikan walked out of her bathroom after doing her hair and putting her uniform on. She opened the door and was tackled by the teacher.

"I MISSED YOU!" Narumi squiled and he hugged Mikan tighter and tighter.

"Your going to kill me... *Cough cough*" he was hugging her so tight she couldnt breathe! He finnaly let her go and apologized.

"Oh, right! I came to see if you're doing better after the incident with Sumire? You look better now, all the scratches are gone and your black eye went away two days after. I would have done it earlier, but I had some school stuff to do." He smiled, but Mikan only looked down with a sad expression.

"Yeah... I don't know why she would do that though..." Then a thought came to her and she stated, "Maybe she's going though the 'girl thing'?!" (LOLOLOL MY COUSIN ASKED ME THIS ABOUT HER SISTER X3)

Narumi only stared at her with a weird look, but then bursted out laughing and fell onto the floor. Mikan sweat dropped and had a puzzled look.

"W-whats so funny!?"

"N-nothing, haha..." He recovered from his little 'Laugh attack' and calmed down. He stood up and looked back at Mikan who still had a confused face.

"No, I don't think that's why."

"Then why is she being like this? And Hotaru and Ruka? And Natsume? Why do they all hate me now?" Her eyes began to water, but Mikan held them in.

"That's also why I'm here, I need you to come with me, Everything will be explained soon." He started to walk down the hallway, but stopped and turned , waiting for her to follow. She looked at him and nodded as she walked out of her room.

_**~In The Office~**_

Mikan and Narumi-Sensei got to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a familiar voice. Mikan could recognize it and the moment the door opened, she ran inside and hugged the man that was at the desk.

"Uncle! It's great to see you again! Where have you been? And why am I here?" she questioned as she let go of her Uncle. His name is Kazumi Yukihira, her uncle on her father's side.

"It's good to see you too. I've been very busy so I haven't been around a lot. Sorry, and were here to tell you something about your alice. Please take a seat and I shall explain." he sat back down in his big chair, while Mikan sat in the normal chair.

"As you know, you have the alice of nufilacation. But you also have another alice. It's-" He was cut off by Mikan screaming:

"OH MY GOSH I HAVE ANOTHER ALICE!? WHAT ALICE IS IT! HOW DID I GET IT?"

Kazumi sweat dropped and waited for her to calm down. After she did he continued.

"Your other alice is a Bloodbendig alice. Zero, the boy in your class, also has the same alice. As you know, Zero is the D.A or Dangerous Ability. Natsume and Luna are also in that Ability class with him. Now... You will be going there as well, but only you and Zero will work together. Natsume and Luna work together, but you all work for Persona."

He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Mikan with a very calm expression, when inside she was freaking out!

'I'm in the D.A with Zero, Natsume, and Luna!?'

* * *

**Author's note: I know it wasn't that good, sorry it's just my laptop was gone for a while and then with school I just couldn't do it all! Sorry Please forgive me. Also sorry for any errors. I might be updating less now due to school. DAMN YOU SCHOOL DAMN YOOUUUUUU! ;-; Luv u guys. Night night!**


	7. Luna's Alice

**Author's note: OK well I'm so sorry that it took so long for this to update, the thing is my laptop shut down right when I was about to finish this chapter, and trust me, I am so fucking pissed that it did that. IT DIDNT EVEN SAVE DAMNIT. So I'll try to make this like it was last time. Sorry for any typos or errors! Sorry :(**

_**Chapter Seven: Luna's Alice**_

_**~Normal POV~**_

Mikan was still in shock from what her uncle just told her.

_**'I'm in the D.A with Zero, Natsume, and Luna!?'**_ she started fidgeting in her chair as new thoughts began to prick at her brain

"Why do I have to be in the D.A? And what about the S.A? (Special Ability)" she tried her best not to let her voice shake, but it did.

Her uncle sighed, "Well the thing is... you need to learn how to control your alice. Bloodbending is very dangerous and could kill someone if you use it right. That's why you are switching classes. And I have already told them that your going to the D.A"

_**'Luna and Natsume are going to be there... Why do I have to work with them! Do they know that I'm coming?**_' she thought constantly.

"Uncle... Do they know about me and my Alice?" she asked in a quite voice as Kazumi shook his head.

"No, but Zero is the only one that is aware of your alice. In fact he volunteered to teach you how to use your Alice, he didn't want anyone to teach you other than him. He had to a lot of missions to get Persona to accept that request." Kazumi looked at Mikan who had a very confused face, she was letting his words sink into her mind, and when it did, she started blushing and she hid her face in her hands.

"W-why would he want to teach me how so baddly?"

"I don't know... maybe because he's your friend? Anyway, like I said before, you are working with Zero, while Natsume and Luna work together. All four of you might have to team up on some missions, but most of the time it's just you and your partner." he finished and Mikan had a new thought that scared the living crap out of her. But she didn't want to show her fear this time, so she took a deep breath and looked at her uncle with confidence in her voice, she asked:

"What is Luna's Alice?!" Kazumi's eyes widened at this question, but went back down as he scrathed his head. He finnaly looked back at his niece and said it... said what Mikan didn't want to hear.

"Luna Koizumi's alice... is the Soul Sucking alice. Meaning, she can control anyone and make them do and say whatever she wants them to. Every time she uses her Alice, it leaves a black spot on their necks. But there's one thing about her alice, it doesn't work on people who have strong hearts. Like you, your heart is very strong even though you've been through a lot, it's still very strong..." there was a long silence, Mikan's bangs were covering her eyes.

**_'That might be the reson everyone is being this way! Is she using her alice on Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, and the others?'_**

**(NOTE: Ok when I said 'other friends', I ment like Anna, and all of her friends that she hangs out with at school. I can't remeber their names, so that's what I've meant this whole time. sorry v.v)**

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Narumi opened it (he was still in the room the whole time durp) and someone came in.

"I'm here to take Mikan Sakura to the D.A class where she will start to learn how to control her alice." said a very deep and strict voice. Mikan's eyes widened as she turned and gasped when she saw who it was. It was none other than Persona, here to take Mikan to her new class.

"Well, I guess that's the end of this briefing. Mikan, please follow Persona to your new Classroom and be sure to work hard." Kazumi smiled a small smile as he stood up to walk her out.

"But-" she was cut off when her uncle hugged her. She was fine as long as he was. He finally let go and they walked to Mikan's new class. Mikan smiled, but not a happy smile, it was more a devious smile... like she had a plan or something.

**_'I can't wait till Luna see's my Alice, I'll make her pay for controlling my friends!'_**

_**~End of Chapter~**_

**Author's note: LOLOLOLOL I hope you liked this chapter, I know it was a bit short but my laptop is being a big fat meanie right now! ;-; Sorry that it took so long to update, and for any errors, and for my laptop shutting down for no reason -.- Thanks for reviewing, It makes meh happy when you do! Love you guys!**

**~Ja ne :3**


	8. The Surprise and Change

**Author's note: OMFG I'M SO SORRY! I freaking hate myself for taking THIS long to update! I'm so sorry and I'm glad you were waiting. Thanks everyone who follows my story and those who have favorited it as well! Thanks for the reviews! It makes me happy! I'll try to make this chapter good!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Surprise and Change.**

_**Normal POV:**_

Mikan, Persona, Narumi, and Kazumi walked down the hallway to the D.A classroom. Mikan still had that evil smile on her face, she kept thinking about what Luna and Natsume's faces were going to look like when they found out that she was now in the D.A with them.

**_'Their faces are going to be priceless! I can't wait till I get to show them my alice, and then, when I'm able to control it, I'll use it on Luna!'_** she laughed in her mind, but that moment of joy soon ended, and thoughts of guilt filled her mind as she slowed her pace, and soon stopped. She didn't really want to hurt Luna, but Luna has been a bitch this whole time, so it just seems right to feel this way.

"Mikan." a cold voice interrupted her thoughts and brought her back to reality. The voice was Persona's and he was looking at her, you couldn't tell what his expression was because he had that mask on, all you could see were his scary eyes (Idk what color they are..)

"Y-yes?" she shivered, she didn't like how he was glaring at her and tried to look confident, but it didn't work.

"Listen carefully, I know about you and your little personality. But now, your in the D.A, you can't be as...childish... as you are now. You have to change or your not going to be taken seriously. Understand?" he finished as he turned andstarted walking again, leaving Mikan to stumble after him along with Narumi and Kazumi.

"But why? What do you mean their-" Mikan stopped herself from continuing her sentence and said instead, "I understand." Persona was surprised by this, but it quickly faded.

"So what he is trying to tell you is act like Natsume and Zero. Of course, you don't have to be EXACTLY like them. You just have to be... emotionless." Kazumi said out of the blue.

"Ok... sounds easy enough.." the brunette thought out aloud. **_'I can do this... in order to get my friends back and to get my revenge, I have to do this. No matter what, I can do it!'_** she said in her mind, convincing herself that she could do this. And maybe she can...

* * *

_**~D.A CLASSROOM~**_

Luna was sitting at her desk, drawing who knows what, while Natsume was sitting a few desks away from her, reading his manga. And as for Zero? He's ALL the way across the room, away from them. He hates them, and they hate him asmuch as he does. You might think that all the way isn't that far, right? Well your wrong, because the D.A Classroom was HUGE! It was about 200 x 400! (Meaning it's 200 feet on the sides and 400 going up and down.) It was a big room sothey could train for missions.

And the room was DEAD SILENT, that is, until someone knocked on the door, and came in Persona, Narumi, and Kazumi. They didn't let Mikan in yet, they wanted to have some fun and see their faces when she comes in. Natsume glared at Narumi, he always hated him, mostly because of his close 'friendship' with Mikan. He was about to say something, but Persona cut him off.

"Natsume, Luna, and Zero. Come here at once, I have important news." he hissed. The three of them immediately got up from where they were at and walked to their teacher. Then Persona sighed, "Today, were getting a new student-" Natsume grunted, and Luna got a bored look on her face, but Zero just smiled, he SMILED! Not an evil smile, but a joyful smile, which confused Natsume and Luna. But the three teacher's knew exactly why he was smiling.

"I expect all three of you to treat her with respect. If you don't, you will be punished." he continued, they knew that rule, your supposed to treat the other students with respect or you get in trouble. "Come in now."

And with that, as soon as the door opened, Zero's smile grew bigger, while Natsume and Luna's jaws dropped, as they shouted at the same time, "MIKAN!?"

"Please don't shout at me, it's annoying." she stated, with a very cold tone. Now it was Narumi and Kazumi's jaws that dropped, while Persona's eyes widened. The three of them all thought the same thing.

**'HOLY SHIT, SHE CHANGED FAST!'**

_**~End of Chapter~**_

* * *

**Author's note: GAHHHH I wish it was longer... but I have to go to bed and I really want to upload this now because you guys have been waiting forever! Sorry that it was short, for any errors, or grammar mistakes! Please Review, I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO! Good~Night Minna! :)**


	9. Snapped

**Author's note: Whoa guys! So many reviews! I'm so happy! :D Lol thanks so much for your reviews and I'm glad you guys like it!**

**Miss redfoxess: Thank you so much! and yeah I know it was short I was in a bit of a hurry and for that, I apologize v.v**

**Ikumi2688: Lol I couldn't either I just thought I should have some fun writing it. ^-^**

**mikiel: Lol I'm glad you do! Thanks for reviewing!**

**mg1999: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like my story and I'm glad your addicted to my story! I'll try to avoid the fan fiction cops until I finish my story xD**

**xXemotionlessgurlXx: Thank you and I'm glad you like it! Thank you for following my story sense the beginning and thanks for being my friend!**

**OK now that I'm done with that ^-^ Let's start on the next chapter shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Snapped**

**Normal POV:**

There was a long silence, and everyone had their eyes on Mikan. They were all shocked at what she had just said, well... everyone but Zero. He was about to burst out laughing, but kept his cool as he walked over to her to greet her.

"Hey, Mikan. Looks like your my new partner. Let me show you around." he said in a calm, normal tone as he took her hand before she could protest. Natsume and Luna just stared with large eyes and were still trying to figure out why she was here. They still didn't know about her new Alice... Yet anyway.

Luna turned to Persona and shrieked, "WHY IS THIS WEAK, STUPID, PIECE OF-" **_BAM!_** A text book hit the back of her head, making her stumble to the ground. Everyone turned to the direction it came from, and all behold it was none other than...

"Mikan!?"

_**Mikan's POV: (Btw, I rarely do other POV's)**_

I really don't know what made me do that, but I'm glad I did it! Luna just loves to push me around and call me what ever she wants, well I'm sick of it. Everyone's staring at me like I killed someone or something. I just stood there glaring at Luna with all my anger. I guess she could tell that I didn't like how she was calling me all those things, because she smirked and laughed a little. This pissed me off even more.

"What's wrong Mikan? Can't you take a joke?" she chuckled as she got back to her feet. I swear I just want to punch her in the face... but I don't want to get in trouble. So I only glared at her and then looked to Persona. I think it's time he told her what I'm capable of. He must have known what I meant when I looked at him, because he just looked back at me and nodded.

"Luna, Natsume. Mikan is in this class with you. She is your teammate, and you will treat her with the upmost respect. Now-" he was cut short, not by Luna surprisingly, but the Black Cat himself!

"Why is Mikan in the D.A? Her Alice is-"

"Bloodbending." I finished for him, leaving Luna and Natsume dumbfounded. Their jaws looked like they hit the floor! Haha! This is priceless! I have the urge to smile and roll on the floor laughing, but I know they wont take me seriously if I were to do that. So I kept still and kept my face expressionless. This must have freaked Luna out because she started passing around the room like an idiot. But you can't blame her, finding out that the person you hate with all your guts has a very powerful Alice would make you have anxiety, too.

**(NOTE: They are not in a new class. I should have explained this a while back, but they only go to the D.A class for training or Missions. Not to do class work, they still go to their original classes to do homework, tests, ect.)**

**Normal POV:**

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..." Persona continued, as he glared at Natsume for a quick moment. "Mikan is Zero's partner, he will be training her and will be doing Missions with her. Only on certain occasions will all four of you be together. So with that, get to your class room. _Now!" _he hissed, pointing towards the door. **_'So much for showing her around...'_** thought Zero, as the four of them walked out of the room. But on the inside he was happy that Mikan was with him.

**In the Hallway...**

The four students walking silently back to their classroom. All of them were in the same class, so they walked together, but in this order:

Luna, Natsume, Zero, and Mikan.

Zero refused to let Mikan near Natsume, knowing something might happen. Mikan was more than happy to be beside Zero and the walls that they past instead of Natsume. But deep down in her heart, she was longing to just smile and hug him, but she also knew that he was the one who hurt her. He broke her innocent, light heart. Although, she will still be the same Mikan inside just a little different, but she just has to _'act'_ like a heartless person now, too. Then she remembered, _**'Is Luna controlling Natsume? Or just everyone else?'**_ She wasn't thinking about what would happen, so she just said it unwillingly.

"Luna, are you controlling Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka with your Alice?" everyone stops.

**. . . ~Silence~. . .**

"Bwhahahahahahaha!" Luna bursted out laughing, everyone looked at her confused until she calmed down. "Wow, Mikan. You're not as stupid as I thought you were. Congrats!" she laughed again.

**3**

**2**

**1**

_**SNAP**_

**To be continued...**

**~End of Chapter~**

* * *

**Author's note: LOL WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?! Lol ok sorry if it was short! I tried to make it interesting but I pretty much fail . x3 Well thank you all again for liking my story! It means a lot to me and I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated on so long! I'm a disappointment v.v Sorry for any errors! Love you guys! Night!**

**:D **


	10. What Are You Doing?

**Author's note: LOL I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS, YOU KNOW THAT? Haha I'm sorry that I cut it off like that. I had to because it was late and I wanted to finish for you guys! I love you too much! ;-; Haha well here is the next chapter!**

**~Love, PurpleRockShooter. [A.K.A: Stella White. Not my real name, but you can call me Stella. :)]**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: What are you doing...?**

**Normal POV:**

_**SNAP**_

...If you're thinking that the first snap _(last chapter)_ was Mikan, then your right. But the second snap _(just now)_...was Luna's leg being broke in half. Who, by the way, is screaming in pain and losing blood...

Mikan only stood there glaring at Luna with such hate and anger, while Natsume ran to Luna and tried to help her stand up. But it was difficult because the bone inside Luna's leg was sticking out of her leg and was covered in blood.

"Holy Shit Mikan!" Zero yelled, with a surprised expression, but in his eyes you could see satisfaction. Mikan knew exactly what he was thinking. He was proud of her for doing what she did. Luna did, after all, deserve it, But how did Mikan brake Luna's leg? Simple:

Bloodbending Alice.

Mikan lost control because of her anger, and used her Alice unconsciously, but was very glad that Luna got injured in the process. Zero was as well, he wanted to hurt her as much as Mikan did. Luna made Mikan cry, which angered Zero more than anything, although he never showed it... well on some occasions he did, but only to help Mikan. He really cared for Mikan, and will do anything to keep her safe... even though they had only met a few days ago, he still cared for her.

And back to Luna's _'situation'_. Natsume was still helping her up, but his face was expressionless and he said nothing while helping his partner up. He was caught up in his own thoughts to care about Luna's leg or her pain, untill she slapped him and started yelling at him to be careful before she snapped her head towards Mikan's direction.

"MIKAN YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU BRAKE MY LEG!" she screamed in anger, frustration, and pain as she held onto Natsume.

"Would you shut the fuck up, Luna? Your voice is so annoying." the silver haired boy stated, leaving Luna dumbfounded as he walked over to Mikan and grabbed her hand and started to drag her away.

"Oi!" he stopped and looked at Natsume, who had a very angry look on his face, but what interested Zero the most was his eyes, they were once again filled with hate, anger, and jealousy. It was very interesting to him because Zero didn't know what their _(Natsume and Mikan)_ relationship is. **'Wait,**' he thought,** "Isn't Natsume under Luna's control?'** Zero was still staring at Natsume, and he was glaring back at Zero.

"Zero?" he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at where the voice came from. Mikan was still in his grasp and looked very confused and in somewhat pain. Then he realized that he was gripping her hand with a lot of force. He was kind of surprised that she didn't scream or yelp or whine about it, as he loosened his grip. "Come on Mikan. Let's go." he started dragging her again. Natsume helped Luna up finally and helped her walk to the Hospital that is on their school grounds.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV: (... Oh dear god no...)**_

Zero is still dragging me around and I'm quite as a mouse. He has that look that tells you that he's thinking and he doesn't want anyone to disturb him from his thoughts. He's so weird, I don't get him at all. I mean what was with that whole stare down with Natsume? Does he hate him or something? Well I can understand because of their fight, but still... it's kind of strange. Their alike in a lot of ways, but different too. Natsume is stubborn, rude, mean, calls me names all the time, and even betrayed me and is with Luna now. My heart feels like it's breaking from the thought of that. I hate it. Then Zero is kind, gentle, most of the time anyway, and quite... he's so strange... Zero...

_**Normal POV: (Sorry I just can't do it xD)**_

Mikan was now just drifting of in her thoughts, repeating his name over and over. Not knowing why, she just kept saying it. She felt lighter what she thought about his name.

"Mikan...Mikan... Mikan!" she snapped out of her thoughts to see gentle purple eyes staring back into hers, with concern and confusion.

"You ok? You don't look too well." he said as his face got closer to hers making her blush like crazy, **'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'** she shouted in her mind, but didn't say anything, she was shaking and still blushing with wide eyes.

"I-I'm f-fine!" she stuttered.

"You sure? Your really red..."

"N-no I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are." he stated bluntly as he put his hand on her forehead. Then his eyes widened, he was still looking into Mikan's eyes when he realized how close his face was to hers. They were 3 inches apart from each other! And he now knows why she's red, she's not sick... she's blushing because of how close they are. Soon as he starts realizing this, he starts blushing too, and he's also panicking.

_One: Their faces are 3 inches apart._

_Two: Their in the middle of the hallway, only 10 feet away from their Classroom and their sitting on the floor now, in a strange position._

_Three: His heart feels like it's about to explode._

Mikan is panicking on the inside, too. She has no idea what's going on and she feels so weird. Her heart is pounding and she could feel her blood freeze as Zero's face gets closer... and closer, closing his eyes slightly... closer... and...

_**~End of Chapter~**_

* * *

**Author's note: LOLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOL ahhh... I'm so sorry. I love you guys but this I just have to give you a cliff hanger! Hate me all you wish! But I'll always love you guys! I'll update soon I promise! :)**

**Also I would like to know if I should do another Fan fiction, or should I finish this one first? Haha well I'm sorry, but just wait! Tell me what you wish to happen in the next chapter... I might include it!**

**Sorry for any errors!**

**~Love/Hate (if you want...)**

** Stella W.**


	11. Awkward Silence

**Author's note: Hey guys, I got sick this week and I feel like crap *sniffles* Haha, But thanks to all who did review! :)**

**mg1999: LOL I'm really glad that you are! Thanks for reading my story for this long! It means alot to me! Thanks 4 the review! :D **

**Miss redfoxess: NU DUN DIE ON MEH NOW! ;-; YOUR GOING TO MISS SO MUCH IF YOU DOOO! ;^; Stay with me mah friend! **

**citystarfun: Thanks so much! I'm really glad you do! Also I really like your story as well! Update soon too k? :)**

**YOSH! Let's start! Sorry 4 any errors!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: That Awkward Silence...**

**Normal POV: **

Mikan's eyes were wide and was too shocked to move. Why? Well you pretty much know, or should know why.

Zero was kissing Mikan at this point and she was freaking out. Zero on the other hand was calm and had his eyes closed. He was enjoying this, although he didn't expect this to happen.

_**'WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HEEEELLLLL?!'**_ Mikan was screaming in her head, but was still unable to move. Zero now put his right hand on Mikan's neck, arching her back and was forcefully kissing her for about 2 minutes, Zero opened he's eyes as if he had been in a trance and broke the kiss, leaving them both to gasp for air. _(OMFG IK NOT VERY GOOD GIVE MEH A BRAKE O/O) _

"W-what was t-that for Zero!?" she screamed, blushing as bright as the sun _(ik the sun is orange or yellow or whatever...)_Zero had a blush on too, and before he could say anything Narumi came running down the hallway.

"MIKAN-CHAAAANNNNN, ZEROOO-KUUUUNNNNN!" he sang as he got closer to them. Quickly, Zero and Mikan separated, blushes still in tack. When he finally got to them he got really confused.

"Why are you two on the floor? And where's Natsume and Luna?" he questioned with a confused look.

"Ahh-ahh... Uno..." the blushing brunette couldn't say anything. How could she tell her favorite teacher**-** no, correction, she couldn't tell_ ANYBODY_ about what just happened between her and Zero?! She would die if anyone found out! Mikan started fidgeting and was staring at the ground, too embarrassed to tell her gay teacher what the Silver haired boy had just done.

"It's none of your concern, you_ gay_." Zero bluntly stated, his bangs covering his face and his blush_.(btw I have nothing against gay people. And I'm straight)_

"Ehhhhh... you should treat your sensei's with more respect... _Brat_." he hissed with a scary expression on his face, making Zero sweat drop. They were arguing about how it was or wasn't Narumi's business that they didn't see Mikan start crawling, yes crawling on her hands and knees, to her classroom. She was still blushing and felt lightheaded from what Zero had just done.

_'Why? Why? Why? WHHHHYY?! Why would Zero K-k-kiss me?!'_ she started blushing even more and by the time she got to the door and opened it, all eyes were on her. Her classmates stared and started murmuring about why she was blushing. Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, and Kitsune were sitting in a group when Mikan walked into the classroom. When they saw her, no one said anything, they all just looked at her and then went back to their seats, avoiding her as she walked, more like stumbled, to her seat. (Btw those were the 'other friends')

The classroom was silent, besides the whispering of some of the students. Some of them were talking about where Natsume and Luka might have been, or about Mikan and how she was blushing when she came in. By then though, she had calmed down and was worried about if she would get in trouble for what she had done to Luna. Then a pang of guilt filled her heart. She felt really bad about hurting Luna like that, but she did deserve it, plus she was or is an utter bitch to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open to revile, who would have thought, Zero who was looking really cute/hot (whatever you want to imagine.) He wasn't blushing anymore, but he looked kind of worried. He started walking to his seat, which is next to Mikan, but avoided any eye contact. Mikan did the same, she couldn't look at him in the eyes. And they sat there in silence, with everyone wondering why they weren't looking or speaking to one another.

Awkward Silence...

SLAM! the door swung open and hit the wall with a very exited, Narumi-sensei. The blonde teacher was wearing his 'gay' or 'strange' clothes that he always wears and still, like always, skipped to the podium. He had a huge smile on his face, but you would think he was upset because of Zero and his little argument, which Zero had won, but no he was really happy.

"GOOOOD MORNING MY WOUNDERFUL STUDENTS!~" he sang as he spun around. "Welcome back Yuu! He's back from his vist with his parents!"

"Yuu's back!?" everyone was talking and whispering about his return. Yuu Tobita, the triple star, representative and a close friend with Mikan, had gotten the highest grade during the term so he got to go visit his family. But the question is, is he being controlled by Luna too? Or is she going to make him do what he says. Remember, if you have a strong heart or will, her alice doesn't work on you.

"Hey guys! It's good to be back!" he smiled as he waved to his classmates, who replied, "Welcome back Yuu!" they all screamed, except Zero and the little 'Bitch group' they all only looked at him for a moment then back to what ever it was they were doing. Yuu sweat dropped at their actions and then looked to Mikan. She was looking at him with worried and hopeful eyes. She was hoping, deep in her heart, that he wasn't going to betray her like all the others.

Is he still her friend, or is Yuu going to betray her too?

**_~End of Chapter Eleven~_ **

**SORRY 4 ANY ERRORS!**

**Btw: All the boys in Mikan's class, Natsume, Ruka, Yuu ect. Are 15, except Zero. He is 14, his B-day is on Halloween! :D Haha lucky bastard! And All the girls are 15 or 14. Mikan's B-day is on New Years! (pretend that everyone was born like in June or something. Before October and December.)**

* * *

**Author's note: IMPORTAINT! Well ok I'm going to be totally straight forward about this, but I'm going blind. I will try to update before then, but I really am losing my eye sight and they think I'm going to go blind very soon. While I was writing/ typing this, I had to stop and rinse my eyes a lot and it hurts when I read now. But I'll try my best! I want to finish this for you. BUUUUUTTTTT The doctor did say that there is a medicine that could help my eyes. I'll try that out and hopefully I can still write for you all! **

**While I still can, I'm thinking about making another fanfiction! :D Leave a review please! It really helps motivate me! Thank you all for your support!** ~Love Stella


End file.
